


Heart to Heart

by queenmidalah



Series: Obidala [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Amidala, still as Padme, before her identity is revealed have a conversation. Occurs on the way back to Naboo after the Senate situation on Coruscant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on FF.net in July 2000.

Padmé rubbed her forehead as she walked down the hall of the Nubian ship. She had just changed into her handmaiden gown and allowed Sabé to take over the role as Queen. They would be at Naboo in about a day and a half and she wanted Sabé to have enough time to prepare before she would have to face the Gungans as the Queen. She strode past the throne room, a movement out of the corner of her eye made her look into the room. Obi-Wan was inside meditating again. "Is meditation always so necessary?" she asked, walking into the room.

Obi-Wan jerked a bit his eyes coming upon her with a slight scowl. "It is not always wise to disturb a meditating Jedi, handmaiden," he said.

Padmé rolled her eyes as she settled down beside him, tucking her legs under her. "What would you do to me? Strike me down with your light sabre?" she teased.

Obi-Wan sighed watched her. "You take things too lightly at times," he said.

Padmé plucked at her skirt before glancing up at him. "I fear that some might not think so right now," she said.

Obi-Wan uncurled his legs and removed his brown Jedi robe. "You do look far more serious than before," he said.

Padmé tilted her head to the side. "Are you insinuating I don't look serious usually?" she teased him. Obi-Wan smiled at her. "I suppose you are right. This is not really a time for laughter."

Obi-Wan stretched his legs in front of him, leaning back on his hands. "It could be worse," he said.

Padmé raised her eyebrow. "How?" she asked. Obi-Wan gave her a mild shrug, a grin tugging at the corners of his lips. She grew even more serious. "I heard some of the things you said about Anakin," she said.

Obi-Wan sighed and leaned back. "It meant nothing," he said.

Padmé's eyes narrowed. "It meant nothing? On Tatooine you called him another pathetic life form. He is not pathetic. He helped save us from a life of servitude and being stranded on that planet by winning the pod-race," she said.

Obi-Wan looked at her. "I never denied that," he said.

Padmé straightened. "But you never acknowledged it either," she said.

Obi-Wan straightened as well and looked at her. "Why are you so adamant about my attitude towards Anakin?" he asked.

Padmé turned to look him straight in the eye. "Because it is tearing you apart inside because it has put you at difference with Qui-Gon," she said. She cut Obi-Wan off when she saw him about to say something. "Do not try and deny it Obi-Wan. I can feel it through you. It is upsetting you. Jealousy does not suit a Jedi."

"I am not jealous!" he said getting to his feet.

Padmé rose as well, her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Then why is the insinuation that you are making you so upset?" she asked.

Obi-Wan turned and looked at her. "It upsets me because it isn't true," he said.

Padmé walked over to him, her brown eyes flashing. "You are lying to yourself if you believe that Obi-Wan. Look inside yourself and you'll know it's true," she said. Obi-Wan turned his back on her. She watched the muscles in his back move as he ran a hand through his short-cropped hair. "What do you see?" she asked, breaking the silence.

Obi-Wan slowly turned around. "I think you are far too intuitive at times," he said with a soft smile. "But perhaps you are right. It's just..." he sighed. Padmé watched him, waiting for his response. "It's just, I've known Qui-Gon most of my life. Since I was a child till now. He's the closest thing I've had to a father. We've had our disagreements like a father and son do. But now all of a sudden-I suppose I feel like a child whose parents have had another baby after being the only child for so long."

Padmé walked over and put a hand on his arm. "Your feelings are perfectly understandable Ben," she started, slipping into calling him by his given name that he shared with her. "But jealousy is a part of the dark side, and I fear that if you do not speak with Qui-Gon and apologize, or at least smooth things over, then it will put you both in danger with the battle to come." Obi-Wan nodded giving her a soft smile. He ducked his head down in thought as she walked to the couch in the room.

Obi-Wan looked up when a pillow bounced off his head. "Hey," he stated as he looked over at her. Padmé was hiding a grin behind her mouth, keeping from laughing out loud. Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow. "I see how you attack without my knowledge young handmaiden," he said picking the pillow up and advancing towards her.

Padmé picked up another pillow waiting for his attack. "No more talk of tomorrow I take it?" she said slyly. Obi-Wan merely grinned at her before he attacked. Padmé squealed as she counter-attacked. Their laughter and squeals of humor could be heard throughout the ship as they continued to play.


End file.
